


let's pick up where we left off

by pastelinings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Soonyoung, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cross-posted from twitter, haikyuu!soonhoon au (?), im so sorry im so bad at tagging, reverse kabedon prompt, svt are volleyball players, top!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelinings/pseuds/pastelinings
Summary: It's been days since Jihoon and Soonyoung last spoke to each other. There's tension between them and Soonyoung doesn't know how to confront or address it.Jihoon however, does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!! this was inspired by a volleyball/haikyuu!soonhoon au that i was discussing with soonhoonlovebot, sooniehoonie and fairy_ljh over twt! plus this whole prompt of the reverse kabedon trope (that thing in the anime where character a pins/corners character b to a wall and slaps their hand against it, except since its reverse, the person expected to be pinned, is the one who does the pinning ehe)
> 
> i hope you like it! thank you always!

 

Soonyoung didn't think he'd find himself in this situation, considering how he and Jihoon hadn't talked to each other in two weeks.  
  
  
  
Volleyball practice had gone well, the team polishing their combinations and the basics (e.g. spiking, receiving, blocking, diving etc.) before heading out to buy some drinks and mandu on the way home. Soonyoung however, wasn't in much of a mood for it (he's been sulking over Jihoon for some time now) and decides to lock up, telling the team that he'll join them next time.  
  
Jeonghan, the team's observant vice-captain, gives Soonyoung's hair a light ruffle with his hand.  
  
"I hope you and Jihoon work out whatever it is that's gotten you two in a slump."  
  
Soonyoung's about to protest, telling Jeonghan that there's nothing wrong, but the pretty boy lifts a hand.  
  
"I may be lazy, Soonyoung. But I'm not blind. And neither are the rest of the team." Jeonghan says before smiling, leaving the younger boy to his own devices.  
  
Now that he's alone, Soonyoung paces around, picking up volleyballs and putting them in the basket while trying to shake off what Jeonghan had told him.  
  
What was it that needed to be settled between him and Jihoon? Was there really anything to begin with?  
  
Soonyoung's thoughts are interrupted when he hears another set of footsteps on the court, the squeak of someone's volleyball shoes sliding against the floor.  
  
"I thought you left with them."  
  
_Shit._  
  
Soonyoung quickly turns around to meet the gaze of the one person who clouds his everyday thoughts.  
  
Jihoon has just finished using the gym's shower, a towel slung casually around his shoulders. His blonde hair is still wet, the locks spiked up slightly from running his fingers through them while his cheeks are lightly flushed from the heat of the shower. The white oversized shirt that he wears clings onto his fair skin, including the black shorts that shape his thighs very well.  
  
Soonyoung clears his throat, trying to gain his composure. This is the first time Jihoon's talked to him in _days_. How the hell was he supposed to respond?  
  
"I uh, wasn't in the mood. I'm surprised you're here too. I thought you would go with them."  
  
Soonyoung tries to keep his tone nonchalant, but it gives off a different impression towards Jihoon. It gives him the impression of dismissiveness. 

Jihoon clicks his tongue in annoyance, his brows furrowed as he looks Soonyoung up and down; the atmosphere thick and heavy with something that Soonyoung is unsure of. It doesn't take long before Jihoon is walking up towards him in quick strides, the taller boy finding himself backing up against the wall before he hears a harsh slap of a hand against it.  
  
"You think you sound like you're in control but you're not. So quit acting like it." Jihoon says firmly, his eyes intense and focused on Soonyoung like a predator locked on its prey. It's intimidating.  
  
Soonyoung feels small, even if he's inches taller than Jihoon, the blonde's strong aura together with his perfume overpowering Soonyoung's senses.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Ji. I didn't mean it like that at all. It's just...it's been a while since you've talked to me and I didn't know how to respond to you." Soonyoung mumbles out, meek and soft as he looks at the floor, his shoes, anything but Jihoon's eyes.  
  
Jihoon lets out a sigh, tilting Soonyoung's chin up so that their eyes meet once again.  
  
"I know that, which is why it should be me apologizing, and not you. I'm actually relieved to have caught up to you, since I wanted to talk."  
  
Talk.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Is this what Jeonghan had meant?  
  
"But," Jihoon continues, voice low. "Seeing you like this right now, pinned up against the wall? Makes me want to do more than just talk to you."  
  
Soonyoung feels heat pool in his gut hearing Jihoon's words. It all starts to click when Jihoon's nose brushes up against his jawline. Soonyoung shivers, goosebumps forming on his skin when Jihoon's lips brush his throat.  
  
"Remember that night at the party?" Jihoon murmurs before pressing hot open-mouthed kisses along Soonyoung's neck, making the taller boy gasp loudly.  
  
Ofcourse he remembers.  
  
The hickeys and bruises that lined up his body the morning after were a constant reminder of the activities that transpired that night.  
  
"J-Jihoon-"  
  
The blonde continues with his ministrations, painting Soonyoung's neck with wet kisses before sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh and painting it with hues of red and pink.  
  
Soonyoung shakes against the wall, his nails scraping onto it in an attempt to grab ahold of something to stabilize him, but Jihoon pins his hips down with strong hands.  
  
Jihoon's lips move up, up, up, along Soonyoung skin till he closes the gap between their mouths, kissing Soonyoung deeply with a fire that sends the boy moaning into Jihoon's mouth.  
  
Soonyoung's body turns pliant in Jihoon's hold when the blonde's tongue slips past his parted lips, searching the cavern of his mouth and brushing against Soonyoung's own.  
  
The kiss is all tongue and teeth and the air in the gym is suddenly much too heated.  
  
"Couldn't." Kiss. "Stop." Another kiss. "Thinking about you." Jihoon gasps out while his lips chase Soonyoung's, the older male kissing Jihoon back each time.  
  
Soonyoung can't breathe and his body has gone haywire, electricity coursing through his veins at the intensity of the moment.  
  
"Couldn't stop thinking about your face, your stubborness, your talent," Jihoon groans when Soonyoung runs his fingers through his blonde hair, tugging it lightly.  
  
"--and how perfect you looked when I fucked you, _wrecked_ you with my cock."  
  
Soonyoung moans high and needy, a tent forming in his shorts when Jihoon tugs on his lower lip with his teeth.  
  
"G-God, _Jihoon_." Soonyoung whines. "You have no idea how crazy I am about you."  
  
There. He said it.  
  
Soonyoung said it.  
  
That Lee Jihoon, who drove him over the edge that night, and who has now driven him into a corner, _literally_ , is the only person who drives him wild. Jihoon _is_ his drive.  
  
Jihoon presses consecutive pecks on Soonyoung's lips after his confession before placing his hands under the boy's thighs and lifting him up, wrapping Soonyoung's legs around his waist.  
  
"Prove it to me then, Kwon. We have all night, you know." Jihoon leans in to whisper into his ear, Soonyoung holding on to him by wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
"A-and the talk?" Soonyoung says in a shaky voice, a mewl escaping him when Jihoon bucks his hips up to allow their clothed crotches to brush against each other.  
  
Jihoon's eyes soften and he hums, kissing Soonyoung's plump and now swollen lips.  
  
"We have all night for that too, baby."

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The universe is kind and considerate towards a certain pair this evening, allowing them to have some quality time of their own to fix a certain misunderstanding of unsaid thoughts and feelings. Soonyoung is relieved and thankful because if the circumstances had turned out differently, then the entire student body would’ve heard a loud moan coming from the volleyball practice room.

Soonyoung has found himself on his hands and knees numerous times on the court, chasing and diving to prevent the volleyball from hitting the ground, if only to keep it up in mid-air.

This time, however, Soonyoung is on his hands and knees again, but not for the sport.

 

“A-ah, J-Jihoon please—“, Soonyoung mewls, one of his hands desperately holding onto the pole of the volleyball net for support; Jihoon’s mouth having sucked a hickey onto his ass cheek. Soonyoung is breathing heavily and his knees are sore from trying to maintain his balance, Jihoon’s hands gripping onto his thighs to prevent him from moving.

After their heated make-out session took place, the two boys gave into their urges and took things further, which led to Soonyoung’s current position, half-naked and on the floor.

Jihoon hums, running his palms along the smooth skin of Soonyoung’s thighs before peppering kisses along the flesh.

“For a guy who likes being in the air, you look absolutely _divine_ on your knees for me.” Jihoon murmurs before running his tongue along Soonyoung’s perineum, making the older boy jolt, his back arching beautifully at the contact of the warm muscle against him.

“F-Fuck.”

“That’s right, baby. That’s exactly what I’m going to do. Fuck you till your legs can’t keep you up anymore.”

Soonyoung bites his lower lip _hard_ in an attempt to lessen the lewd sounds that were escaping his throat. He knows it’s all gone to shit when he feels something slick and warm against his entrance.

Jihoon gives him no warning and prods his tongue at Soonyoung’s hole, making him cry out when he feels the wet muscle push inside. Soonyoung’s hair is dishevelled and sticking onto his forehead, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body as precum drips along the head of his flushed cock.

Soonyoung whines and writhes, Jihoon’s hands remaining firm and unyielding on his thighs while his tongue wiggles inside of the taller boy. It goes on and _on_ , Jihoon licking and sucking Soonyoung’s entrance till tears of pleasure start forming at the corner of Soonyoung’s eyes. Soonyoung’s hands are shaking now and he doesn’t know how long he’ll last.

And for a moment, he feels Jihoon move away, and suddenly the pleasure that’s been building up in his body disappears.

_“H-Hoonie.”_

Jihoon groans as he walks back towards Soonyoung, the boy having peeked over his shoulder to look at him.

Jihoon doesn’t blame himself for being so turned on. How could he when Soonyoung is calling out to him, _needy_ and _desperate_ , with his legs spread open just for him.

“I just needed to get something. Relax baby, I’m not going anywhere.” Jihoon shushes, slipping his hand beneath Soonyoung’s shirt, stroking the boy’s back up and down to soothe him.  Soonyoung instinctively leans into Jihoon’s touch, sighing at the feeling of Jihoon close to him again.

Soonyoung stiffens however, when he hears the sound of a bottle cap opening.

Jihoon dribbles the lube all over his fingers and leans in, blowing air onto Soonyoung’s hole and marvelling at how it clenches around nothing.

“God, I’ve gotten you all stretched up just by my tongue. Imagine when I get my fingers in you.”

Soonyoung’s grip onto the pole tightens when Jihoon easily slips a digit, and another, inside of his hole; Jihoon’s fingers pushing in and out of him, thrusting, searching for that bundle of nerves. Soonyoung’s lips are parted and he can’t control the wanton moans that leave him, his body jolting when the pads of Jihoon’s fingers press against his prostate. Jihoon notices immediately, building the pace of his fingers, curling them to make sure they brush Soonyoung’s sweet spot every now and then, bringing Soonyoung closer to his orgasm, but only just enough.

“P-please!” Soonyoung cries out, the warmth in his abdomen remaining constant despite Jihoon fingering him open. The corners of Jihoon’s lips curl into a devilish smirk, and he leans in to place his body over Soonyoung’s, nipping at his pink earlobe.

“Please, what?”

“S-Stop teasing me.”

Jihoon hums and sucks lightly at Soonyoung’s ear, his fingers curling inside of the older male.

“Little Soonie can’t cum?”

Soonyoung feels heat rise up his neck and face at what he hears, before nodding his head meekly.

“Then tell me what you want.”

“Jihoon, I-I want your—“

“Address me properly.”

Soonyoung swallows, the authority of Jihoon’s voice making his hard cock twitch.

“I-I want your cock, _hyung._ ”

Jihoon nods in affirmation, raising his hand to slap Soonyoung’s ass, the flesh jiggling at the harsh contact as Soonyoung whines lowly; the mix of pain and pleasure going straight to his disregarded length.

“Good boy.”

After Jihoon removes the lower half of his clothing and lubes up his cock, it’s then that Soonyoung ends up flipped on his back, the boy gasping at the sudden flurry of movements. Soonyoung feels his heart flutter as he’s being lifted up by Jihoon, the smaller boy displaying his great amount of strength.

Soonyoung has always admired Jihoon’s strong character but in addition to that, he also found the great lengths of his physical strength attractive. Many often doubted Jihoon’s abilities due to his stature, but Soonyoung knew to never underestimate him.

Soonyoung wraps his arms around Jihoon’s neck, tilting his head as Jihoon sucks on the skin by his throat. Jihoon’s hands are supporting the back of Soonyoung’s thighs and the older male has a bit of breath knocked out of him when his back suddenly hits the wall of the gym.

What follows next is the two leaning in to share a hungry kiss, their tongues licking into each other’s mouths as Jihoon grinds up against Soonyoung, bucking his hips and allowing the boy to feel the blunt head of Jihoon’s cock brush his puckered hole.

It’s a mixture of groans, whines and panting with Jihoon digging his fingers into Soonyoung’s hips, angry red marks being left at their wake as Soonyoung rakes his fingers through Jihoon’s blonde hair.

“H-hyung, I want you _so_ bad.” Soonyoung confesses, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen as he whimpers at every movement of Jihoon’s hips.

Jihoon growls and sinks his teeth into the smooth flesh of Soonyoung’s neck, Soonyoung crying out while his hands desperately cling onto Jihoon’s biceps.

“O-Oh my god—“

Soonyoung’s eyes squeeze shut when Jihoon’s thick cock starts entering him, the blunt head disappearing inside of his stretched hole inch by inch. Soonyoung feels his body shake, Jihoon having looped one of his arms around the boy’s waist to keep him from falling as their hips finally press against each other.

There’s so much precum dripping down Soonyoung’s cock and he’s panting deeply, his breaths coming out in quick succession at the feeling of being so _full._

Jihoon takes a sharp intake of breath and buries his face in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby.”

Soonyoung mewls at the praise, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Jihoon. Smooth hands rake up his thighs to soothe him, Jihoon murmuring a soft, “Relax for me.” to which Soonyoung obeys.

They stay still for a while, Jihoon brushing his lips along Soonyoung’s collarbones and making him shiver. But then Jihoon starts rolling his hips, burying himself deep into Soonyoung, making him shriek in surprise. Jihoon’s hands keep Soonyoung pinned to the wall, the boy’s legs wrapped around his waist as he bucks his hips up again before creating a steady pace, thrusting in and out of him while Soonyoung sings out staccato like moans.

“F-Feels so good, a-ah!”

Soonyoung’s babbling is cut off when Jihoon starts fucking into him at a relentless pace, the increase of his thrusts causing Soonyoung’s legs to lay limp and submissive as his body moves up and down against the wall from the mere force of Jihoon’s hips meeting his.

“Y-yes, yes, yes, fuck, fuck-“, Soonyoung chants out repeatedly, Jihoon having found the perfect angle, hitting his prostate over and over again; the obscene, _wet_ sound of skin slapping against skin and their moans echoing in the gym.

“Open your eyes, baby. Want you to see how your hole swallows up my cock.” Jihoon pants out, sucking on Soonyoung’s lower lip. Soonyoung looks down and feels his cock twitch again at seeing Jihoon’s length disappear in and out of him so easily, the slide slick and sticky before he meets Jihoon’s hungry gaze.

“Can you cum untouched, Soonyoung? Can you do that for me? Can you cum just from my dick fucking your wet little boycunt?” Jihoon groans out as Soonyoung’s walls squeeze around his length, a warmth building in both their abdomens as they get closer and closer towards their climax.

Soonyoung shouts Jihoon’s name, his body following Jihoon’s command as white strips of cum shoot out from his cock, painting both their stomachs; Jihoon following right after and releasing his seed inside of Soonyoung, making him whimper when he feels the warm liquid fill him up all the way.

The air is hot and thick, the only sounds being heard in the gym are their laboured breaths.

Soonyoung sighs when he feels Jihoon press his lips against his own, the kiss a complete contrast compared to earlier. The kiss is sweet, slow and intimate and it’s honestly the perfect way to end everything that’s happened in the gym; a perfect and dirty little secret that they can keep all to themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self*
> 
> w-well things get uh,, pretty heated *sweats*


End file.
